The Outliers
by mk-lite
Summary: Do opposites truly attract, or do they clash to the point of collapse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This was a request based story, which I am extremely psyched to do since this is my first request.  
I'm excited to write the direction of one of my favorite ships in League of Legends and hope you all enjoy this! **

**Look forward to future chapters soon!**

 **`~mk-lite**

* * *

Ahri stepped forward, conjuring her signature blue orb of energy as her lane opponent, Zed, drew his blades.

"Say Zed, how about after this match, you show me what's underneath that mask of yours? Or perhaps I can show you a little bit of.." she trailed off as she seductively pulled her already low kimono even lower, revealing a generous amount of cleavage.

But Zed's glowing red eyes remained unnerving as usual, as he began slicing through minion waves.

"Was worth a try," Ahri pouted as she began farming the minions as well.

A couple minutes into the game, and Ahri was doing extremely well. Her jungle had ganked her lane several times, giving her a significant lead to Zed. Eyeing the ninja who was now standing underneath his turret, Ahri dashed in without seeing the enemy Camille who was waiting nearby.

Trapping Ahri in her Hextech Ultimatum, Camille sliced downwards only to have the nine tailed fox dash to the side at the very last second. However, Zed was ready to follow up and dashed in, activating his Death Mark onto Ahri.

Leaping backwards to the safety of their turret, they both began recalling as the Death Mark's shrunken above Ahri's head indicated that it was going to finish her off.

Ahri looked up in dismay and closed her eyes to wait for the pain to hit.

But the pain never came, and after a couple of seconds, Ahri peeked out and saw herself surrounded by a shield of glowing blue and purple energy.

Standing in front of her was none other than Shen, the Eye of Twilight, his hands still in the formation for his ultimate, Stand United.

Whipping his head around, Zed drew his blades once again. "Shen" he snarled.

"Zed" Shen replied calmly as he brandished his swords.

Ahri watched in silent awe as the two ninjas clashed, moving too fast for the eye to follow. Narrowly ducking a split second before a stray shrunken sliced a little fur off of her right ear, Ahri couldn't help but stare at the blur that was Shen.

Shen finally landed a solid kick to Zed's chest, sending the Master of Shadows sprawling backwards. Before Zed could recover, Shen vaulted onto him and slammed his fist into the ninja's helmet, sending Zed back to the spawning fountain.

Turning back to face the nine tailed fox, Shen reached out a hand. "Are you alright?"

Taking his hand and hoisting herself back to her feet, Ahri nodded slowly as if in a trance.

"Well then, we have a game to finish." Shen replied in his monotone voice before vanishing in thin air.

—

The rest of the game was a blur for Ahri, although she was vaguely aware that her team won the game quite easily. After the game, Shen was in his room mediating when he was stirred by a sudden knock on his door.

Opening his door, he was surprised to see the sight of Ahri, her nine white tails swirling around her slowly.

"Ahri? I-"

Shen was cut off as Ahri pushed him back into his room, closing the door behind them quietly. Slamming him into the wall, the nine tailed fox traced a finger down Shen's chiseled chest.

"You got me out of quite a pinch in today's game, and I just wanted to stop by and thank you properly" Ahri whispered as she pressed her impressive bust against Shen, who remained completely stoic.

Looking down at Ahri, "We were nothing more than teammates in that situation. My ultimate is made for saving teammates in order to win our games, which is exactly what we did today. This discussion is over." Shen replied.

In the blink of an eye, Ahri found herself hoisted up in Shen's arms and politely set on the ground outside his door. As the door shut and locked, Ahri blinked once again, finding herself in a strange stupor that she wasn't used to feeling.

Her right ear twitching in annoyance at this foreign feeling, she stomped off back to her quarters, pouting the entire way.

—

The next day, Shen awoke to a bouquet of flowers covering his entire living quarters. Ranging from the most expensive flowers in Runeterra, to the smallest flower that no one would ever notice, the decorations were perfectly displaced.

Ahri burst into his room, much to Shen's surprise, with a huge grin on her face.

Placing her hands on her hips and striking a smug facial expression, Ahri stood at the foot of Shen's bed as he rubbed his head awkwardly.

"I believe you got the wrong room, Ahri. I didn't ask for flowers."

"Of course you didn't ask for them! That's why I went ahead and got them for you! I had to travel far and wide for these flowers so you better take them." Ahri exclaimed with a gleam in her eyes.

Sighing as he got out of his bed, he was slightly put off by the audible gulp from Ahri as she took in the sight of his top half of his toned body, as the ninja slept shirtless most of the time.

Ahri felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she took in the sight of Shen's chiseled abs, chest, shoulders and arms.

Shen narrowed his eyes as he quickly threw on a loose shirt.

"Just when it was getting good," Ahri pouted as Shen steered her towards the open door.

Walking out down the hallway grudgingly, Ahri's ears perked up as she heard her name being announced for a game.

 _"Maybe this will help clear my head from this strange feeling I've been having lately,"_ Ahri thought to herself as she made a beeline towards the Champion Selection room.

—

"AHRI! LOOK OUT!" Janna cried out as Ahri turned too late, taking the full force of Ezreal's Trueshot Barrage straight to her face as she was sent back to the spawning fountain.

As she was waiting to respawn alongside Janna, Ahri sighed as she buried her face into her fluffy tails.

"What is wrong, Ahri?" Janna's usual comforting voice was a nice change of pace compared to the rest of Ahri's team, who had done nothing but flame her for constantly dying to the enemy team.

Ahri looked distraught for a second, before shaking her head and assuming her normal composure as she scoffed at Janna.

"Nothing's wrong, just a bad Summoner. Just you wait, I'll crush the enemies underfoot," Ahri said as the two of them respawned.

Minutes later, Ahri was back in the spawning fountain for the ninth time that game as she couldn't shake herself back into her normal self. Tears of frustration welled up in her amber eyes but she took in a deep breath, determined to finish the game strong.

Another couple minutes later, her team ended up surrendering as they had no turrets and the enemy team was halfway through destroying their Nexus.

As her teammates walked back out in the Champion Headquarters, grumbling over the terrible game, Ahri tried her best to shut out the not so indirect complaints to her performance as she made her way quickly towards her room.

But on her way through the halls, she felt the tears of frustration rise up in her eyes but this time she didn't have the strength to resist them. Falling to her knees in the middle of the hall, Ahri began sobbing uncontrollably.

All the feelings of frustration from dying each time in her game, the overwhelming amount of toxicity from her teammates directed only at her, and the confusion of what was wrong with her all came crashing down on her at once.

Champions and Summoners looked awkwardly at her before averting their view just as quickly and making their way around her. For once, Ahri didn't care who saw or heard her.

Suddenly, a blue blur landed in front of her. Ahri's tear filled eyes widened as Shen knelt down in front of her, scooping her up in his arms. Leaping up and away, Shen carried her out of the Champion Headquarters and out into the night of Runeterra. Landing gently at the entrance of a small garden, Shen set Ahri down before drawing his spirit blade from the holster on his back.

Slashing his sword in a special formation, Shen channeled his energy into the garden. Ahri wiped the tears from her eyes as the garden lit up with a soft golden energy. The ward lights set up around the area flared up, as the enormous sakura tree set in the middle of the garden began to glow with golden energy.

Ahri gasped as Shen turned to her, bowing his head in apology.

"I apologize for taking you here without asking first. I had..wanted to recognize your gift of flowers to me, but the timing seemed off." Shen said.

"I-It's fine, really. Where are we, though?" Ahri stammered as Shen took a seat on the grass, the wind blowing gently.

"This is my special meditation garden. I come here to reflect, or when I need to be alone. I…thought you might like it." Shen replied awkwardly.

Ahri felt her heart throb, and before she could stop herself, she tackled Shen in a full body hug. Laying on his back with his arms awkwardly sticking out from underneath Ahri, Shen began to peel Ahri off of him when he felt something wet on his chest.

Looking down at her head buried in his chest, Shen saw her body shaking as she began sobbing once again. Slowing lowering his hands in hesitant acceptance, Shen began stroking her head stiffly.

—

Ahri didn't realize when she fell asleep exactly, but when she woke up, she was back in her living quarters, tucked away in her bed.

Sitting up slowly, Ahri's ears and tails twitched as she struggled to remember why exactly she was still dressed in her usual clothes to bed. That's when the memories of last night came rushing back and she felt her face turn hot.

Fanning her face as she stripped down and turned on the shower water in her bathroom, Ahri stared at the water cascading down onto her for a good hour. Wrapping herself in a towel as she finished drying her hair, Ahri noticed a small package on her desk.

Opening it, she was greeted with a small note taped on a bottle of bubbling, murky, brown liquid.

 _"This herbal drink will help you feel better. -Shen"_

Ahri's ears flattened in disgust as she sniffed the bottle before recoiling completely. Trying not to gag, Ahri quickly emptied the bottle into her sink. Slipping into her usual outfit, Ahri threw open her doors as she made her way down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Taking her tray and eagerly making her way towards her table, she turned the corner and ran right into Shen. Shen's quick reflexes allowed him to catch not only the tray but her food as well.

"S-Shen!" Ahri squeaked in embarrassment of making a scene in the already crowded mess hall.

"Ahri," Shen nodded as he gestured for her to follow him to his table instead. Trying to ignore her heart which felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, Ahri eagerly followed him as they sat across from one another.

"Did you drink the medicine I left for you?" Shen asked suddenly.

"Yes! No. I mean, of course I did. But it was so disgusting so I just threw i- I mean I drank it all! Thank you!" Ahri mentally slapped herself for being such an unusual mess in front of the emotionless ninja.

The corners of Shen's mouth moved upwards as he made an extremely small but distinct smile. Ahri felt her heart physically throb as she felt a surge of the foreign feeling in her body.

"Shen, I-"

"Shen!" Akali suddenly appeared in front their table, cutting Ahri completely off.

"Akali. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Shen's voice took on a different tone, as his familiarity was evident in the dialogue with the Rogue Assassin.

Ahri could only stare with her heart sinking as she watched the two ninjas descent into conversation, seeing Shen laugh at a comment Akali made.

"Ah, before I forget. Before we leave for training, meet Ahr-"

Shen turned to see the empty seat, her food left untouched as Akali rolled her eyes.

"You really shouldn't hang around her too much. You know how she is with men, right?" Akali whispered to which Shen replied with only silence.

Sighing, Akali stood up, "Forget it, let's just go to training already."

But Shen was unusually hesitant, pausing for a couple seconds before finally leaving with Akali to the training grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter of The Outliers!**

 **~mk-lite**

* * *

"I think I am in love with you."

Ahri nearly tripped and fell onto her face upon hearing this from the drama that her laptop was playing, much to Xayah's surprise.

The two were close friends, having come from similar backgrounds. Ahri had asked Xayah to spend the night at her living quarters and Xayah couldn't help but watch her overly romantic Korean dramas.

"A-are you okay?" The fellow Vastayan ruffled her feathers in concern as Ahri smoothed down her puffed up tails.

Ahri opened her mouth to make a retort, but then paused before sinking into her silky bed sheets, kicking her feet in frustration.

Closing Ahri's laptop and joining the nine tailed fox in bed, Xayah poked Ahri with a feather.

"Ow, that actually hurt!" Ahri whimpered as Xayah grinned evilly.

"I know when something is wrong with you, and there is something definitely wrong. Now you're going to tell me or I'm going to poke you to death," Xayah said, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

Ahri sighed, as she turned over onto her back.

"I really don't know what's wrong. It was nothing, just him saving me with his ultimate in a bad fight. At first what I felt was the usual feeling I have when it comes to decently attractive men. But after rejecting me, it made me feel something different. I don't know what it is." Ahri whined as Xayah's eyes sparked with interest.

"How do you feel when you see him?" Xayah asked.

"My heart hurts, I have a strange aching for him that I honestly can't explain. I couldn't stop myself from just standing up and leaving when I saw him having such a good time with Akali. I don't blame him, she's so cool and a ninja just like him. I'm jus-"

Ahri was cut off by a pillow thrown right at her face.

"You're ONLY one of the most attractive champions in this entire Champion Headquarters. You of all people need to give yourself more credit, whatever you think you are, you're better than that and I know that for a fact. You love him."

Ahri opened her mouth but Xayah quickly threw another pillow at her as she continued.

"You love him to the point where you are clearly head over heels for him. You don't know when the next time you'll see him, or if you'll ever see him again. I personally love you too much as a friend to let a love like this slip out of your grasp just because of you and your stupid self confidence image!" Xayah finished breathlessly.

The nine tailed fox could only sit there and blink as she felt tears of emotion well up in her eyes. Rubbing her eyes quickly, she was embraced in a warm hug by Xayah.

"Now go get him," Xayah whispered.

Ahri suddenly stood up, nodded her thanks before bolting out the door and down the hallway.

Xayah sighed happily, before her phone suddenly rang and she picked it up almost immediately.

"Hey, babe! How's the sleepover? I miss you so much I could literally die!" Rakan's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Love, it's only been three minutes since you last called." Xayah giggled as the two lovebirds descended into chatter.

Ahri's heart was pounding in her ears, as she literally flew down the dimly lit hallways, her white tails flowing behind her. All she could think of was Shen, her excitement and nervousness nearly making her scream out loud.

Turning the last corner to Shen's room, Ahri skidded to a stop in front of the door, placing her palms on her knees as she panted for breath.

Collecting herself, she raised her hand to knock on Shen's door when Shen opened to the door. The ninja was wearing his usual battle regalia, his mask locked over his face and swords fastened behind his back.

"Ahri? What brings you here so late?"

Ahri gulped as she adjusted her hair awkwardly. "I-I was just wondering, I mean, only if you want- but I didn't want to-"

"Ahri." Shen's stern yet somehow comforting tone made Ahri look at him directly. Locking eyes, she physically felt all the insecurities fall the wayside as she took in a deep breath.

"Shen, I lov-"

Ahri suddenly felt a prick on the side of her neck, as she immediately pressing her hand to her neck. Pulling her hand away, she was faintly surprised to be holding a dart with a fuzzy tip in her hand.

She slowly looked up at Shen, who managed to catch her as she fell to the ground.

"Stay with me, Ahri!" Shen's voice was quickly becoming faint, her vision beginning to swim as she felt her consciousness beginning to ebb away.

The last thing she managed to see before everything went black was a shadow of a person landing on the ground without a sound as it engaged in combat with Shen, wielding weapons that seemed to melt from the very shadows around itself.

—

"Ahri? Ahri, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Soraka's worried face slowly swam into vision as her healing powers were working in full power. A small crowd had gathered around them, with similar expressions on their faces.

Ahri groaned as she slowly sat up, despite Soraka's orders to stay down. Placing her head in her hands, Ahri tried to steady her senses as her memories slowly started to flow back.

 _"Shen,"_ Ahri thought suddenly.

Leaping to her feet, Ahri looked around frantically.

"Where's Shen?! H-He was here, and then I was hit wi-with something, and then something dropped from the ceiling and began fighting him." Ahri stammered, her increasing distress becoming evident in her tone of voice and body language.

"Please, try to calm down. We don't know where they ended up fighting, but we have evidence showing that their battle led them out of the Champion Headqu-"

Soraka was cut off by the blur of fox fire energy as Ahri bolted through the crowd and was zooming towards the exit door, taking in signs of battle throughout the halls before she stopped a couple feet away from the exit.

"Akali, move. I will not ask again." Ahri's tone of voice was shaky with emotion as she summoned her blue orb of energy in her palm.

"You were a witness to what happened to Shen, and you will be staying here until we have enough information to send out a search party to look for him. For all we know, you could have been a part of this sort of kidnapping." Akali hissed.

When Akali said that, Ahri felt a surge of anger that she wasn't aware of feeling before.

"You think I would be a part of that? To do something like that to someone I love? Who the hell do you think you are? You are nothing but trash to me. Now get out of my way before you get blasted."

Akali didn't hesitate for a second, dashing forward while hurling several blades towards Ahri as she drew her signature blades. Ahri somersaulted backwards to dodge them before summoning her fiery orbs of energy swirling around her, sending all three of them hurtling towards the incoming ninja.

Akali deflected one of them, and leaped over another but the third one found its mark, sending her flying backwards. Landing on the ground painfully, Akali flipped back onto her feet, throwing a smoke screen onto the ground. As the smoke bellowed out, Ahri slowly rotated her body around to try and get a glimpse of where her opponent was.

Suddenly, Akali appeared behind her, rearing back to deliver a seemingly fatal blow. Ahri saw her but knew she wasn't going to make it in time to dodge it.

Suddenly, a shuriken knocked the blade out of Akali's hand, much to both Akali and Ahri's surprise.

Landing without a sound, Zed caught his shuriken in his gloved hand. "Let the vixen do what she wants, she probably has a better way of tracking him by her own sense than our pathetic search team," the Master of Shadows said in a low tone as Akali stared at him in disbelief.

Nodding her thanks as she took off running out of the Headquarters, Ahri turned back to see Akali charging right at her. But Zed appeared in front of her, shielding the attack and hurling Akali backwards.

"Believe me, we all want to find Shen one way or another, but we both know we cannot wait for a search team to be assembled. This is for his own good and you must accept that, Akali." Zed growled as Akali continued her assault, her desperation beginning to show in her messy techniques.

Knocking her feet out from under her, Zed pinned Akali onto the ground as he pressed his blade against her neck. Akali gulped nervously as Zed slowly withdrew his blades, kneeling beside her as he took off his mask.

"I know you are worried, and I cannot say I do not feel any share of concern for the situation, but we will find him." Zed said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Akali in a comforting hug.

Akali felt her eyes tear up as her emotions got the better of her as she burst into tears in Zed's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**More development underway on the Eye of Twilight and the Nine Tailed Fox!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. c:**

 **~mk-lite**

* * *

Shen had trained all his life to maintain self control and discipline, as it would become his lifelong duty to carry on the mantle of the Eye of Twilight. The ninja had fought through wars, broken and built bonds with people he never thought he would forgive, and trained to the point where he was able to regulate every single cell in his body.

But facing up against this shadowy entity, he was tired. He had no idea who or what this thing was, or what it's purpose was, but all he knew was that it posed a threat as long as it was alive.

They had been fighting for nearly a couple hours, leaping in and out of the thick forestry of the woods surrounding the outskirts of the Champion Headquarters. Ducking narrowly as a blade passed over his head and sliced three trees cleanly in half behind him, Shen darted forward, slashing his blades forward.

But his blades passed right through the shadowy figure. Shen's eyes widened as he realized the opening he had given but it was too late.

The figure's blade buried itself hilt deep into his stomach as Shen gritted his teeth in pain. Blood spurting out from both the wound and his mouth, the ninja stumbled backwards as he clutched the blade.

Appearing in front of him, the figure raised another blade high above his head. Squeezing his eyes shut, Shen accepted his fate.

But the blade never came down and instead a supersonic flash of blue energy slammed into the figure and sent it flying to the side. Crashing through several trees, the figure continued slamming through the thick branches and trunks before coming to a stop.

Shen opened his eyes slowly, to see Ahri standing in front of him. Her outfit somewhat tattered from running through the forest, and heaving for breath, the nine tailed fox quickly knelt down in front of him as she gripped the blade hilt.

"This is going to hurt, but I can heal you," she whispered as Shen nodded.

"Do it."

Gathering her willpower, Ahri yanked out the blade in a smooth motion and immediately pressed her palms on Shen's wound. Activating her healing power, the wound rapidly began closing up as Shen lay on the ground in relief.

"You shouldn't be here, it's not safe." Shen whispered.

Rolling her amber eyes, Ahri scoffed. "Says the one who nearly got run through with a sword a couple minutes ago," she said to which Shen let out a small chuckle.

Feeling a giddy smile spread across her face, Ahri's ears picked up the sound of several leaves moving. Spinning around, she caught a faint trail of the figure leaping away through the trees before it disappeared from view.

Standing up suddenly, Shen nearly buckled to the ground but Ahri managed to catch him, struggling underneath the weight of his muscular body.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Ahri exclaimed angrily as she lay him back onto the ground gently.

"I need to pursue it. We don't know if there are more of them, or if it has future plans. It is a threat and I must eliminate it." Shen winced as he felt his newly healed wound.

"If you're that determined in going, then I'm going with you." Shen began to protest but was cut off by Ahri's icy glare. "No arguments. Deal?" She said in a somewhat playful but commanding tone.

"Deal." Shen muttered.

—

Night had fallen, and the cold winds were unforgiving as Ahri was shivering even though her tails were wrapped around her.

Nearly a couple meters behind Shen as they were trudging through the dark, Ahri pouted as she stopped in her tracks.

Pausing for a second before turning around, Shen raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"Not everyone can regulate their body temperature like you ninjas, you know that right? Can we please make a camp for the night?" Ahri pleaded.

Shen shook his head as he walked back to where she was standing. "We lose precious time if we set up camp, and detail our location to the enemy so making camp is-"

He glanced down at Ahri, who was beginning to tear up in desperation.

Five minutes later, they were sitting across a roaring campfire. Ahri nuzzled in a makeshift blanket that Shen had made from leaves and string that he had kept on his person. Two fish leaned towards the blaze with Shen slowly turning them over to cook them fully.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Ahri wiped the drool from her mouth as Shen handed her one of the cooked fish.

"Back before I became the Eye of Twilight, our master taught us all necessary life skills both with or without the luxuries of everyday life." Shen replied. Ahri's eyes widened in amazement as she bit into the fish.

"Do you…enjoy it?" Shen asked to which Ahri eagerly nodded. He took off his mask and was about to bite into his fish when was aware of the nine tailed fox staring intently at his fish.

Sighing, he handed her his fish as she devoured it without hesitation. Chuckling softy at the sight, Shen smoothed out the grass nearby.

"Sleep first, I will take first watch and will wake you when we switch." He said to which Ahri nodded sleepily as she curled up on the grass mat.

A couple hours later, Shen felt the fatigue of the battle and lack of sleep catching up as he woke Ahri up gently. Rubbing her eyes as her ears ruffled in protest, Ahri switched places with Shen as he lay on the grass, Ahri's lingering warmth on the grass lulling him to sleep.

—

The buzzing of the bugs and heat of sunlight finally woke Shen up as he slowly sat up to see Ahri gone.

"Ahri?"

Shen stood up as he began walking around quickly, gripping his blades as he feared the worst.

"Ahri!" He called out, breaking into a sprint as he began slicing down leaves and branches to clear himself a path.

Bursting from the foliage into a crystal clear river, Shen was greeted with the sight of a very naked Ahri who was bathing herself in the river. Turning around in surprise, Ahri instinctively covered her chest as her face turned beet red.

Normally, the nine tailed fox found pleasure in seducing lust driven men but for some reason underneath the presence of the Eye of Twilight, she felt oddly embarrassed.

Shen averted his eyes quickly, feeling guilt and shame well up in him as he turned his back to Ahri. Hearing her step out of the water and onto the grass, Shen quickly reached in his pouch and threw a cloak over Ahri's naked form.

Coughing into his fist, Shen turned back to face her awkwardly as Ahri shifted the cloth to cover what she could.

"You were supposed to stay on watch." Shen said in a slightly irritated tone to which Ahri scratched the back of head with a sheepish grin on her face.

Sighing, Shen signaled for Ahri to follow him back to camp where she put on her normal outfit and they set off to continue their journey.

Picking flowers and humming as the pair wandered through a small field, Ahri was about to take another step when suddenly Shen vanished from in front of her and the next thing she knew he had tackled her, sending them flying into the ground.

"S-Shen!?" Ahri's face grew hot as she was pinned underneath the ninja's body. But not a second later, several bolts of energy shot through the air where they were just in a second ago.

"We are under attack, it seems like two enemies. Are you ready?" Shen said breathlessly as Ahri nodded, not really sure what was happening.

Shen quickly stood up and helped Ahri up as they both readied for battle. Two shadowy figures now stood on either side of them, wielding similar weapons as the original figure.

Ahri dashed in first, dodging its first slice and managing to blast it with her foxfire as Shen began fending off his own attacker. The figure had no features whatsoever, however its body seemed to represent generally a seemingly normal villager.

Suddenly, a cry of pain from Shen broke Ahri's focus as she turned around to see Shen collapse to one knee, several cuts along his body. In the split second that she looked away, the figure drove its blade through Ahri's stomach as she coughed up blood, falling to the ground.

"AHRI!" Shen cried out as he was kicked in the face, sending him flying and landing onto the ground next to Ahri. Groaning in pain, Shen lay on his back as the attackers suddenly drew back, vanishing in thin air strangely.

But now was not the time to worry about them, as Ahri was now unconscious and her bleeding wasn't stopping. Shen tore off some of his cloth and fastened a makeshift bandage around her. Gently hoisting her onto his shoulder, Shen began limping towards the forest, hoping to find some shelter as rain began to fall from the skies.

His own wounds bleeding heavily, Shen struggled forward as his own vision began to blur. Ahri suddenly felt like she weighed like a bag of rocks as Shen collapsed onto the ground, the unconscious form of Ahri laying limp next to him.

Breathing heavily, Shen stared at the pale face of the nine tailed fox as he slowly felt a strange sense of peace overcome him, his breathing becoming less and less labored as he felt sleepiness taking over him.

Reaching out, he took Ahri's hand in his and clasped it tightly. Hearing a sound, Shen was faintly aware of a small yellow light floating towards them before the sleepiness overtook him and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADULT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**_

 **You have been warned!**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of The Outliers, I am super excited to be writing this journey.**

 **~mk-lite**

* * *

"Shen? Shen? Wake up, Shen." Ahri's voice echoed through Shen's mind as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the bright lights set up above him.

Ahri's head popped into his vision, her hair falling down to brush against his face as she tucked the strands behind her ear. Her expression was strange, but Shen couldn't put a name to it as he slowly sat up painfully.

"Where are we?" Shen asked.

Ahri shrugged as Shen suddenly remembered the floating yellow light before he had passed out. "I simply just woke up to have all my wounds healed and we were holding hands for some reason, so that was strange but nice," Ahri muttered embarrassingly as Shen felt his face heat up by the smallest of degrees.

Looking around, Shen realized that they were in a small cottage. A fire blazing in the stone fireplace filled the room with a warm light that reflected off of the multiple trinkets that adorned the walls and hung from the ceiling. There was a small kitchen that had a pot being stirred by a floating ball of light, along with several knives slicing vegetables nearby.

It was the exact same ball of light that Shen had seen last except now there were dozens of them, filling the house as they carried about chores.

Ahri looked around in awe. "I've heard rumors of forest spirits lending weary travelers rest and refuge until they are ready to continue their journey. But I never believed that something that sounded too good to be true was actually true," she whispered.

Shen nodded his agreement as several balls of light pulled out a table in front of their bed and placed down two steaming bowls of stew on it. Glancing at each other, Shen and Ahri both shrugged as they dug in without hesitation. After finishing their meal, they collapsed back onto the bed as they stared at the ceiling full of light.

"Perhaps a small shower and rest wouldn't hurt that much," Shen murmured to which Ahri's ears perked up.

"Let's go shower then, you look like a mess!" Ahri exclaimed, seemingly attaining superhuman strength as the nine tailed fox began dragging Shen slowly towards the bathroom despite his best efforts to halt her.

Throwing off her clothes and leaping into the small shower, Ahri began dousing herself in the warm water as Shen slowly inched in, awkwardly covering himself as much as he could.

"Ahri, I really don't think this is a good ide-"

Ahri sat him on a small stool as she took the shower head and began watering down the ninja as his hands remained over his lower region firmly.

"It'll be fine! You're making this harder than it has to be, just let me-" Ahri finally managed to pry Shen's hands away and her eyes widened.

Although flaccid, Shen's member hung at an impressive length and girth. Ahri wanted to break her stare but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"W-wow, I had no idea.." Ahri almost incoherently babbled, as Shen quickly washed himself off and nearly dashed out of the shower, leaving Ahri dumfounded in the running water.

—

Later that night, Shen kept tossing and turning in his makeshift futon on the ground. Since there was only one bed, Shen made it very clear to the disappointed nine tailed fox that he would sleep on the ground.

Finally having enough, he stood up and quietly made his way to the outdoor balcony area where he closed his eyes and began his mediation process. His mind was beginning to slowly clear when suddenly Ahri came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"A-Ahri? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Shen said as he gently but firmly began prying her off of him.

Ahri didn't respond except with a short breath as she slipped her hands underneath his pants and wrapped her fingers around his member.

Shen froze, feeling her soft hands caress his cock. A soft groan escaped his lips as he slowly staggered back into the house, Ahri following him eagerly. Collapsing onto the bed, Shen felt all the strength leave his body as Ahri began stroking him slowly, the blood beginning to flow into his member, slowly making it completely erect.

The ninja could only lay on his back, completely helpless as Ahri pushed up his shirt and placed her lips on his exposed nipples. Starting with the right one, she ran her tongue over it, sucking and flicking it with her nimble tongue as Shen convulsed underneath her, held hostage by his now erect cock.

Kissing her way to his left nipple, Ahri began sucking it gently. Shen bucked underneath her, as a small moan escaped his lips.

"We-we shouldn't be doing this," Shen whispered in an unusually submissive tone to which Ahri trailed her lips down to his lower region, kissing her way up to the tip of his throbbing cock. Licking it slowly, Ahri gradually took him into her mouth, bobbing her head in a steady rhythm as Shen clutched the bedsheets as tightly as he could.

Battling the waves of pure ecstasy that were threatening to snap his mind in half, Shen felt himself climax, coating Ahri's face in a thick layer. Ahri licked some off, with a pleased look on her face. To her surprise however, Shen was still just as erect as before.

Panting with lust, Ahri quickly undressed herself, pulling out a condom from her chest pocket. Sliding it almost too easily onto Shen's member, the latex threatening to break underneath his impressive length and girth, she lowered herself onto Shen before he realized what was happening. He was bigger than he seemed, as it took all of Ahri's focus not to go crazy as he filled her up.

She placed her hands on his heaving chest, starting to bounce herself on him as her tongue escaped through her lips, unable to maintain her usual composure. Her moans filled the air, mixing with Shen's gasps and muffled groans as she increased her pace and intensity.

Shen dug his grip into her waist as he felt his world shatter, feelings of unfathomable pleasure pouring into every single nerve cell in his entire body. Ahri leaned backwards, supporting herself on the ninja as she felt herself reaching her limit.

Her eyes crossing in the pleasure, she climaxed with a cry that was probably heard throughout all of Runeterra. Collapsing onto Shen, Ahri feebly slid off his member before she realized he was still completely erect.

Before she could react, Shen suddenly flipped her on her back and pinned her down.

"S-Shen? I'm sorry, I don't really know wha-mmhf?!"

Ahri cried out in surprise as Shen took himself in his hand and guided it back into Ahri, causing her to buck her head back at the sudden but smooth entry.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ahri bit into his muscular shoulder to stifle her moans as Shen began moving slowly, drawing his full length out only to push it all the way back in.

Shen groaned into Ahri's ears, causing them to vibrate with pleasure. He reached behind his neck and untangled Ahri's embrace only to lock their hands together as he pinned them above her head.

Ahri's mind was a complete mess, the pleasure completely taking over. But it was then that Shen turned into her neck and whispered something that blew away everything and left her utterly vulnerable.

"I love you, Ahri." Shen breathed as Ahri felt tears of an unknown emotion fill her eyes.

"I-I love you too, Shen. I love you! I love you so much!" Ahri cried out as Shen felt his climax hit like a tidal wave. He pulled out, but continued filling up the condom until it sagged underneath the weight.

Gently pulling it off with shaking fingers, Ahri tied it and tossed it aside as she slapped another one onto Shen. At this point, the two of them were completely lost in it, condom after condom were quickly tied up after usage and tossed to the ground as the night worn on too quickly.

—

Shen didn't know when exactly they passed out, but he woke up to the sight of a naked Ahri completely knocked out on the couch, a dreamy grin plastered on her face.

He slowly sat up from the bed, noting the fact that not only was he completely naked, the room was strewn with condoms filled to the brim and tied, and that his chest, shoulders, and neck were covered in bite and scratch marks.

Wincing slightly at his newfound soreness throughout his body, he slowly but surely made his way to the shower and collapsed onto the stool as he felt the warm water cascade onto his head.

Shame and guilt washed over him more than the water did as he buried his head into his hands, refusing to believe that he succumbed to the heat of lust the last night.

Quickly scrubbing, rinsing, and drying himself, he stepped out of the bathroom to see Ahri all cleaned up as well somehow, cooking some eggs on the stove.

"Shen! I made some food for us! Just sit down an-"

"We have a mission to go through. Whatever happened last night only delayed us from moving forward with the threat at hand, and we definitely need to get moving right now. Pack up your things and we leave in five minutes." Shen said firmly, to which Ahri's ears drooped in disappointment as she sulked back into the bedroom to gather her things.

Pausing right before she closed the door however, Ahri peeked out towards the table to see Shen quickly sample some of her food and nod approvingly as she felt her heart flutter with happiness.

After shouldering her small bag across her chest, it was back on the road now for the unlikely duo.

It wasn't long before the two reached a small portal set up in the middle of a clearing, with strange symbols engrained all over the border. Walking up to it, Shen examined the glowing purple light carefully as he felt the slight gravitational pull it emitted.

Turning back to Ahri, Shen shrugged his shoulders. Too late however, he noticed Ahri's eyes widening in alert as he felt a pair of claws grip him from behind and yank him into the portal. Ahri dashed forward without thinking, and the two of them slipped right through the portal as it vanished in thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! First of all, I apologize for the long delay.

I took an unexpected break from writing due to school and personal reasons but now I am back!

I hope you enjoy this short update on the story.

~mk-lite

* * *

"Shen!" Ahri cried out as they began free falling into nothing but darkness. Shen's acute vision told him that the bottom was a very far way off, but was fast approaching.

Shen twisted his body to try and get a better look at the attacker, although he was pretty sure who it was. Sure enough, it was the original shadowy figure that had attacked them at the Champion Headquarters.

Drawing his blade, Shen lashed out with a deadly blow aimed at the creature's head. As he expected, the creature's head dissipated to let the blade pass through it completely. Not a second later however, Ahri came flying in from the side, sending her orb of magic flying towards the creature.

But this time, the creature seemed unable to evaporate itself to dodge it so the orb hit it full on, sending it hurtling away from Shen and smashing it into the ground below.

Grabbing Ahri, Shen stabbed his blade into the stone walls surrounding him as he slowed their descent to the point where he vaulted, landing gently onto the ground as he set Ahri down.

Gripping his blade tightly, Shen looked around to realize they were in a pitch black cavern. Narrowing his eyes, Shen suddenly flung out several shurikens to his left.

The starts made a dull thudding sound as Shen turned around to face their new enemy that was stepping out of the shadows.

Ahri gasped in horror and even Shen was slightly taken aback at the ghastly sight.

Gliding light across the stone floor, a humanoid figure emerged to face them. It had no visible eyes, except a gaping mouth with razor sharp teeth. It's pale white skin slightly resembled scales, if scales were bumpy and pulsating with ooze leaking from them. Saliva dripping from its mouth, its arms were wrapped tightly around itself as if it was wearing a straitjacket.

Shen readied himself as Ahri swallowed down her fear and conjured her orb of energy. The two shadowy figures perched nearby, although they didn't seem to be in an attacking position.

"Shen! Eye of Twilight. Ahri! The infamous nine tailed fox. I'v been expecting you both. Welcome to my humble abode," the creature said in a surprisingly upbeat and human voice for such a hideous monster.

"We appreciate the warm welcome, but we will take our leave if you don't mind," Shen replied, turning his back to the creature before it suddenly threw back its head and broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh..oh! But wouldn't you like to know at least why I wanted to bring the two of you here? I assure you, neither of you have any idea how difficult it was to learn Zed's shadow techniques and send out remotely controlled soldiers to lure you here." It said before waving its hand, and the two shadowy figures dissipated into nothing.

Shen paused, as the creature sensed the usual neutral ninja beginning to feel. Grinning gleefully, it pressed on.

"I studied many of the champions and their unique skillsets. Magic, martial arts, shapeshifting, energy, and spirits. A very unique bunch of beings, I must say so myself. But one who stood out the most was you, Ahri."

Ahri's ears flattened in disgust and Shen's fists slowly clenched as the creature licked some salvia off of its jaw with a long tongue.

"I would do anything to make you my most prized possession, as it is clear how much you are desired back in the Headquarters. Come to me, and I promise you that anything and everything that you could ever want will be yours. You have no ide-"

Shen suddenly vanished in a blur of dust and smoke, before reappearing in front of the creature, rearing his fist back to deliver a punch. But before his fist could even start moving forward, Ahri was already driving her fist into the creature's chest, sending it flying backwards into the wall, smashing through several layers of rock before slamming to a painful stop.

Shen blinked in disbelief as Ahri blew some hair that had fallen onto her face backwards, fanning her hand.

"Ow, I think I broke a nail." Ahri muttered before turning to a stunned Shen. "What? I can hit things too," she smirked.

Before Shen could even think of a reply, the creature rose out of the rubble, rearing its head back at an unnatural angle and letting out a scream so loud Shen and Ahri both covered their ears.

The creature lunged forward suddenly, aiming its mouth to chomp Shen's head off. But the ninja saw it coming and somersaulted underneath it, stabbing his sword into its stomach and effectively cutting it in half.

As the creature's limp and cleaved body flopped to the floor lifeless, Ahri skipped over and kicked it.

"I thought that would be a little more difficult," she whined as Shen sheathed his blades cautiously.

But then suddenly in the blink of an eye, the two halves suddenly formed into its own individual creature. Ahri's ears picked up the sound and she ducked before one of the creatures fired a punch that would have taken off her head.

"You will become mine, nine tailed fox!" The now two creatures screamed in unison.

Opening its mouth, tentacles poured out of it as it took everything in both Shen and Ahri to dodge them. Ahri suddenly felt a presence slip behind her, and was knocked to the ground by an unseen figure.

Groaning in pain, Ahri tried to get up but then suddenly one of the creatures appeared in front of her and drove a blade towards her palms. Rolling away as fast as she could, Ahri leaped back to her feet and blasted it away with her magic, splattering it into countless blobs.

To her horror, the blobs began reforming into individual creatures as Shen narrowed his eyes while dodging the other creature's attacks. Several of the creatures began releasing a gas from their skin, the thick fog bellowing out to cover the entire cavern.

Standing perfectly still, Ahri strained her ears to hear the faintest movement but was suddenly caught off guard from a blow to her side. Coughing out blood, the nine tailed fox flew into a nearby wall as she struggled back to her feet, her vision blurry.

Several of the creatures quickly surrounded her, drawing weapons as they began to close the circle around Ahri. She looked around frantically, only to see Shen straining to trade blows with a blob of a creature, as several of the creatures had molded to together to make a bigger one.

She tried to blast several of them away, but three more would take each one's place. Drawing a chain forward, one of the creatures lashed out, locking its shackle on one of the nine tailed fox's wrists. Before she could react, her legs and her remaining arm were bound as well. Opening her mouth to scream for Shen, one of the creatures delivered a sharp blow to the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

Finally managing to slice through the big creature, Shen's eyes widened as he saw several of the creatures carrying Ahri's unconscious body deep into the cave.

"AHRI!" Shen cried out as he leapt forward, only to tackle empty air, as they seemed to have vanished in thin air. Looking around frantically as he felt a rare sense of panic rise up in him, Shen was left in the darkness as his yell of frustration echoed throughout the endless corridors.


End file.
